Monkey Love Plus Genius
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Clam asks Lazlo out on a date, and he does his best to be supportive of his friend. How will the night work out for the both of them? SLASH , LazloClam , slight fluff.


****

Monkey Love Plus Genius

By _DemiHuman123_

****

----------------------------------------

I don't own the TV Show Camp Lazlo. I don't own Lazlo, Raj, Patsy, Nina, or the angsty Edward. Cartoon Network and Joe Murray owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

****

----------------------------------------

****

COUPLE: Lazlo / Clam

****

RATING: PG - Light Kissing, Cuddling, Cameo by Dr. Hutchison

****

INSPIRATIONS: Yay! Camp Lazlo slash! 'Nough said people!

****

----------------------------------------

Okay! It's not so bad! You said to yourself, you said, "Lazlo, your going to be supportive of your friend in anyway possible, and that's that," then he asked me out on a date!

It's not like I have a problem with it. Hey, he's one of my best friends, of course I'm going to help him deal with this. He told you first, remember? You wanna know what I said? "Okay! That's cool! Pass the marshmallows!" It wasn't so bad. Your seventeen year old friend tells you that he's more interested in guys then he is girls. That's not bad… Then he asks you out on a date. Okay… That's still nothing to be mad about. Just think of it as a friend thing. Your practice for him, so that when he gets himself a real date, he'll at least know what to do, and what not to do! Just keep telling yourself it's a friend thing, like what we all do when we try to ditch camp every so often.

Where is he? He told me to meet him in front of the Prickly Pines movie theater at 10:00pm. I only left the cabin a few minutes before him. It shouldn't take him so long to get here. Maybe he got cold feet. He should know better! I'm not gonna bite! Haha! I never do! Hmmm… I wonder what movie he wants to see. I don't have much money. We just have to go to one of the cheap movies next door. This is a date in his eyes anyways, so does that mean I'm supposed to pay for him or does he pay for me?

I haven't gone on a lot of dates. Last one I went was with Patsy a year ago. I still don't why she got so upset when I turned Leaky Lake into a giant jell-o mold. I can't remember why I went out with her. Oh yeah, Nina and Raj set me up. Those two are such a good couple. I wonder how long they've been dating behind our backs. Maybe I should ask-

CLAMP

Ah! Something's attached to my back! Is it another one of those sucker fish? Have they finally learned to walk on land? What is it?

"Monkey," yells whatever's attached to my backside.

Monkey? Oh yeah… That's what Clam started calling me a few years back. Clam?

"Oh," I smile happily turning my head around, "hi, Clam. I was wondering where you were!"

"Right here," he smiles.

"Oh, okay! Um…," I hope I'm doing this right. I wonder what movies are playing. Lets see here. It says up on the sign above the entrance that "Scary Turtle Ooze" is playing. $4.50. Not that bad, and it sounds like a fun movie too!

"So Clam, does the Scary Turtle Ooze movie sound like fun," I asked him. Um… He's gone. Where did he go? He was just behind me, latching on. After searching around a bit, I'm starting think he left this time. Maybe he did get cold feet. He shouldn't be scared. He should be-

"Monkey!"

And he approaches from behind again, and latches… upside down. His feet are on my shoulder, and his arms around my hip.

"There you are," I say attempting to turn my head around and down. That's really painful, you know? "Lets go get our tickets."

"Movie," he yells, "movie monkey!"

And so, we decide to make our way in (with Clam still attached to me mind you).

"Two for the Scary Turtle Ooze, please," I tell the ticket man.

He gives me a funny look, "This movie is rated BBG (Big big boys). I'm gonna need to see some ID."

"Okay," I laugh as I reach into my pocket, "here you go!"

"Uh… You said two. I need to see the others ID too."

"Okie Dokie," I laugh again. I reach my hand around and collect Clam's ID, which he already has out, in his mouth. "Here you go… again!"

The attendant gives me a really weird look.

"Did you just pull that out of your butt?"

I stop to think for a moment, "Yep! I sure did!"

"Ummm… right… $9.00, please."

"$9.00! Here," Clam says as his arm unhinges from my waist and retreats to its pockets to pull out a $10.00. He's paying for it? I can pay for myself.

The ticket attendant screams as I give him the money.

"Evil," he screams, "pulling things out of your butt! It's evil! Witch! Witch Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

"Can we please have our tickets," I asked politely.

"-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- oh," he stops giving us our tickets, "enjoy your movie… … … iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!

Why did he have to pay for the movie? I thought it was the guys job to pay for the movie. Does that make me the girl on this date? Wait a minute, what am I saying. He was just being nice. He paid for the movie so I should pay for the snacks. It's only fair. When is he going to let go of me. I mean, he's done it before to practically half the camp, but this is the longest he's ever held on. Does that mean he really likes me. Ah, here we are.

"Welcome," says the quirky female concessionist, "what can I get for you?"

Well, I already know what I want. A medium soda and some candy banana devils. "Hey Clam!"

Suddenly, he appears right in front of me. When did he let go?

"Present!"

"What do you want? I'm paying!"

He turns his head completely around, leaving the front of his body to face me. After a few seconds he turns back around with a that same goofy smile in his face. He always has that look on his face. It's almost like it's plastered on. Only every so often does it ever change. Every time I look at, I can't help but remember that kid I knew a few years back. Always fun, and strange, and crazy all at the same time.

"Candy! Lots of candy," he screams.

Then he just kind of latched onto my arm.

"Sugar! Hyper!"

I don't know. The way he looks, all clingy and smiley, it's just really cute. He never acts like this usually. Sure, he can get clingy sometimes… or always… but it's just… different this time for some reason.

"What kind of candy," I ask him.

"That," he says pointing to some blonde berries, "and that," as he points to black happy's, "and that!"

He just keeps pointing to everything, and the more I think about… the all of that candy does look good. Still, I only have twelve bucks left. And I need that for the café afterwards.

"Just a soda, some banana devils and some blonde berries."

The female worker smiles and goes to collect everything and returns in a few seconds. She's pretty good.

"And your total comes to $7.00!"

I hand over the cash, and get my change. Slowly I reach up to collect everything but, she pulls my soda away.

"Will you be needing two straws?"

Two straws? What does she mean by that? I give her a confused look, and she motions us to come forward. Clam and I look at each other for a moment and edge closer.

"You two need to be just a little careful," she whispers, "this is just a little forest town. There are a lot of close minded people you know."

Clam and I both give the same expression. She then points to various people. We turn our heads in several directions, and are greeted with several "negative" expressions. Some adults are even trying to move their children away from us. What's so wrong? Nothing. We're not doing anything. I'm sure Clam feels the same way. But when I turn to look at him, that smile is gone. He looks… a little scared. That's not like him. I don't see why he's like that. He shouldn't be so worried.

Sooooooo, I just place my arm around his torso and pull him closer, "that sure is kind of you to warn us little lady," I declare in a western accent, "but my partner and I aren't afraid of nothing. Isn't that right there Clam?"

He looks at me and almost smiles immediately, "Hi Ho Lazlo!… … … Candy!"

The girl smiles at us, "just be careful okay."

I nod at her and hug Clam a little tighter, "Ye-Haw!" And we run off to or theater in a split second, jumping around and playing through the main lobby and into our theater. Right as the movie starts too. Oh course, this wasn't a good thing. All the seats were taken except the ones in front and the ones in back. Now, usually all of us would just sit on the floor, but this time Clam just pulls me in the direction of the back. Lucky us, we found two seats… at a place that makes the screen look like a finger nail. That and we can barely hear any of sound either. Oh well…

It seems like the only people who are in the back are the teenagers who are just… oh…

My arm tightens again. He's clutched on again.

"Monkey."

That look again. That goofy smile that just won't go away. It's the same look he always gives me. Go fig, huh?

"Yeah," I reply.

He just looks at me for a moment and says…, "candy!"

Oh! That's what he wants. I gladly hand him his sweets that I've been holding for him the whole time. The moment I give it to him, he literally tears the box in half, and in one fell chomp, eats the whole contents of the package.

"Yummie! Sweets!… … …Candy!"

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes now, practically asking me for some of my candy. I give in. He is my friend after all. I pop open my box and pick one of my banana devils out. I push my hand over to him, open palmed. He doesn't take it though. Instead, he inhales it right out of my hand. I just laugh. He and Raj seems to do that all the time. I guess we just like candy.

"Sweets," he yell/whispers to me again. I pull out another piece of candy, and hold it out to him. He doesn't take it though. Rather, he just clings to my arm again and repeats, "sweets."

Horribly cheesy, but funny none the less. It's still kinda cute.

I wish I could see the screen. I can't tell whether those teenagers are running away from Turtle Ooze, or if Gilligan got off the island. Barely hear anything either. He doesn't seem to care though. He's happy just staring at dot and clutching on to me. It makes me wonder. Clam's really enjoying this. I really think he's liked me this whole time. I guess he finally got the courage to ask me out, or Nina and Raj put him up to it. You know, ever since they got together, those two just like to set everybody up. Maybe they just want everybody to be as happy as them.

This movie is going nowhere. I feel like something sweet. I reach down into the candy box to get one of my Banana Devil's and grab something that's definitely not a candied banana flavored devil. I pull it out, and was greeted with… Clam's foot. Instead of giving him a funny look or asking what he was doing, I just pick up the candy that's lying flat on his foot and pop it in my mouth. I hear him giggle to the side of me, so I just return it with a giggle of my own.

After another twenty minutes with the movie, we just decided to leave. I think Clam was just a little upset about us leaving. He didn't get do what some of the teenagers in the back were doing. Oh well, better luck next time, Clam.

He was still enjoying himself none the less on his practice date with me, which is still a friend thing in my eyes. We decided to walk the streets. It was getting pretty late, so there didn't seem to be anyone out, except happy couples holding hands. Holding hands…

Clam let out a weird questioning sound when I unhinged him from my arm, but that sound went away the moment I grabbed his hand. I just wanted to try and give him some more practice with this. I think he was starting to get used to this. So far, it's been nothing but random here and there's.

A few minutes later, Clam started to hum some song or another and began to walk the sides of the buildings. He's always doing crazy stuff like that. I guess that's why I'm friends with him, huh? I'm just as crazy, if not crazier. Raj isn't as bad, though. Sure he is pretty strange, but he's more fun loving than crazy. Maybe that's why Clam asked me out: Because we have so much in common. He's fun, and I'm fun. He's crazy, and I'm crazy. I'm always on his mind, and he is literally on top of mine.

"Lazlo's upside down," he screams, upside down on my head.

I laugh. It's just funny. He's always like that.

"Hey Clam," I grab his attention, "you a little hungry?"

"No," he bellows again, "are you?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to work through that cold… tomato soup… stuff that the cafeteria chef made. Lets go to that café we always go to, and get something to drink."

"Okay! Café!"

My partner eagerly flipped of my head back onto his feet without letting go of my hand. And so, we made our way toward the Hooked Hand Café'. All of us usually went there whenever we could sneak into town. We love the owner, she's so cool. A little creepy though.

The bell makes a dinging sound as we open the door and enter the cafe. We're greeted with the spunky red headed feline owner of the store as soon as we sit down.

"Hi, guys," she smiles, showing off all her pearly whites.

"Hiya Mrs. Hutchison," I answer her, "how are you?"

"Fine! Just fine," she says with a projective tone.

Clam laughs and opens his mouth, "hook lady! Scaredy turtle!"

"Oh! Why thanks for asking, Clam! Philbert's fine. He's home taking care of the kids. It's their last year of grade school! They'll be starting junior high pretty soon!"

"And how are the kids," I ask her.

"They're just great! Shellburt's having trouble with his chores. He doesn't see the reason in doing them. I guess he just doesn't get," and she brings up her hooked hand and stabs a space in between Clam's fingers, "the point!"

She laughs hysterically, and we do the same.

"Oh, but listen to me ramble on! What can I get you boys?"

"The usual," I answer.

"Okay then, I'll have those out for you two in a moment… 'K," the moment she says that letter, her neck snaps 90 degrees and the sound of cracking bone echoes through the place. I grit my teeth after hearing. I hate that sound. Clam on the other loves it. He laughs and claps as Mrs. Hutchison walks away and exits into some white doors in the back of the café.

I'm about to open my mouth to say something to Clam, but the screeching noise of what sounds like a cougar and a cow behind the white doors cuts me off. We both look toward that direction for a few seconds. Soon after, the ex-dentist/surgeon/checkout clerk bursts through the door caring two frozen drinks.

"Hm," she says, "didn't think it'd still be mad after I took away its squeak toy."

The two of us cock an eyebrow at her. She notices us and just smiles wide.

"Here are your drinks," she says handing us our usual drinks, "on the house."

"Free drink," Clam smiles diving into the glass.

"Free," I ask her.

"Yep! Just because…"

"Because?"

"You know!"

I gave her another confusing stare.

"Oh c'mon," she said with a sly look appearing on her face, "I went to college… I know what this is. I'll just go… back to… the backroom!… … … K?"

CRACK

Ugh… That sound. Clam's lets out a gurgled laugh, as she skitters away to the loud screeching backroom. I don't know why she did that though. We didn't do much for the next few minutes we were there. We talked a little, mostly about friends, and the camp, and various other things. It felt more natural now, strangely. It really didn't feel like a "date" anymore. It felt more like the friend thing.

We finished our drinks, and decided to call it a night. Clam and I said our goodbyes to Mrs. Hutchison and headed on our way back to Camp Kidney. On the way back, I went back to holding Clam's hand to try and help him out. Since we didn't have a car or taxi, we had to hike up the road back to camp, which didn't bother us at all. That's why we went to camp. To try new and difficult things. That and so we could all see each other. The three of us are all best friends, it's hard to wait so many months to see each other. At least there's always the chat rooms! MonkeyLazlo834, here! Clam's was chAtroOM111. And Raj was TrunkenBellyDancer. None of us have the money for web cams though, unfortunately.

At long last, we make it back to Jelly Cabin. We both head on in, only to find that Raj wasn't there. He must have stayed with Nina again. Their always camping out in the woods, to hide their… well… their teenagers. Lets leave it with that.

"I think we should hit the hay," I tell Clam. I didn't need to tell him that though. He was already in his tank top and boxers and was already sitting on his bed smiling at me. How does he do these things so stealthy. It's still funny though.

I stretch out a bit, trying to recover from the long night, and lift off my dress shirt. Searching through my stuff I find my pajama top and slip it on. I kick my shoes off and throw my socks into my dirty laundry bag. I'm about to take off my pants, until I hear Clam giggling in the background.

"What are you doing," I ask him.

"Nothing," he tries to reply innocently.

I laugh under my breath slowly. So, quickly I jump out of my pants and into my pajama bottoms. Hopefully, fast enough to where he can't hold it against me. I wonder if he watches me change all the time. Kinda makes me wander if… whoa! Thinking way too far into this.

"HeHe," he giggles again, "sexy monkey."

Alright, I'll admit it, I did blush a little. But only because it was a complement from a friend. Nothing more.

"Well," I start, "I think we had a good time."

He nods happily.

"Um… See ya in the morning."

I crawl into bed, only to be greeted with a lump next to me. I roll around to find the little rhino next to me.

"Monkey," he whispers clutching on to me, "Lazlo!"

I'm still pondering how he does these things without me knowing. He has his own bed. Why does he keep holding on to me? Does he… really, really, like me. As in… likes me, likes me? I thought this was a practice date! So that he gets used to dating other guys. Wait a minute… okay… I'm confused here.

Suddenly though, I feel some pressure on my cheek.

"Go again tomorrow," he asks pulling back from my cheek and burying his head back against my chest.

Did he just… Okay… Wait… What…

"Okay," I tell him. Wait a second… did I just say "Okay"? I think I just did… I don't remember saying it. Even if it did happen a few seconds ago.

He gives me a great big smile and continues to cuddle against. He likes me… okay… I got that part. But does that mean I like him? I don't know. I don't think I like guys. But I don't know. Should I know? I don't know. I wrap my arms around to try and get him more comfortable. Hmm… helps with me too.

I'm tired… really tired… It's been a long night… I'll figure it out… tom… orrow…

Good… Night…

------------

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here it is! A Camp Lazlo slash fiction! It's not the first though! Tell me what everyone thinks! I don't have much to say in my AN right now, though.

__

So Until Next Fic…

Adieu…


End file.
